The present invention relates to organization devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to clothing accessory storage devices designed to frictionally hold multiple clothing accessories within a housing, and have the housing suspended vertically from a flat surface, such as the top of a door, for compact storage.
Clothing accessories are used by many individuals not only for functional reasons, such as a belt to hold up a pair of pants, but also to compliment outfits and express individuality, such as jewelry. Many people may own several watches, belts, pairs of sunglasses and pieces jewelry and require a place to store them when not being worn or used. Because these items each have different shapes and sizes, it can be challenging to store them in an organized fashion. Attempting to store all of these items within a single drawer can be chaotic and frustrating, making it difficult to view the accessories all at once in order to make a decision regarding what to wear.
Additionally, some people may have limited drawer space to allocate to such items. This can lead to a disorganized array of accessories spread across a dresser top or similar available surface. Accordingly, a device designed to store such clothing accessories in an organized manner while being adapted to be used both on a horizontal surface, such as on top of a dresser or within a drawer, as well as being adapted to hang from a door in order to save space, is desired.